


Dark Paradise

by FandomLastsForever



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Detective Noir, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Multi, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: The world is a dark, cold, and selfish place. No one knew this better than Ozpin. And no place encompassed this hard truth better than the city of Vale in the dead of night.When a series of murders begin to fill the city with fear, it's up to Ozpin and their associates to crack the case. But things take an unexpected turn when they discover the culprit might be a lot closer than they'd like to admit.





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubyisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyisms/gifts).



> A request that grew a lot bigger than anticipated. I hope you like it.

_The world is a dark, cold, and selfish place. No one knew this better than Ozpin. And no place encompassed this hard truth better than the city of Vale in the dead of night._

_Slipping into their favorite suit, black with an emerald vest, they made sure they had their wallet and cane and prepared to leave the apartment they shared with long time partner and friend, Qrow Branwen. Thursdays were the only day the two of them had off between assignments, and while the red eyed stud was off to his nieces' dance recital in Patch, Oz was going to make their way downtown to The Three Bears yet again._

_It had become a relatively bad habit for them. They'd go every week, order whatever the special cocktail for the night was, and sit back and listen to the sultry stylings of the house singer. Every week there'd be a new set of songs, new costumes, and for a while a new hair style. The young lady from Mistral knew how to keep the attention of the audience._

_She also knew how to keep Ozpin's attention._

_Though they'd never admit it._

_"She's bad news," Qrow warned them. "Don't let yourself get hooked."_

_Oh Qrow, Oz thought. If only you knew._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Welcome back, Oz," greeted the bouncer.

"Evening Mercury," Ozpin said. "How're the new legs treating you?"

"Very good, thanks," he chuckled. "By the way, Junior wants to talk to you."

"Hei? Whatever for?"

"Beats me, Detective."

"Alright. Thank you, Mercury."

With nod of their head, Ozpin let the hat fall from their head as they made their way toward the bar. Junior was busy preparing the special the moment they walked in.

"How's it going, old-timer?" Junior asked.

"Come now, Hei," Oz chuckled. "I'm not nearly as old as my cane would have you believe."

"I know," Junior teased. "House special?"

"You know it."

Junior set down the glass and began to mix the ingredients in the shaker. Bourbon, lemon juice, grenadine, dry vermouth, orange bitters.

"Tonight's the Scofflaw?"

"Nice deduction, detective," Junior praised. "Though perhaps you've just been coming here too long."

"I do my research outside of drinking," Oz divulge. "You never know when a drink can solve a case."

"Really?" Junior shook the shaker, not taking his eyes off the glass. "Then tell me if this sounds familiar. One part cream, one part lemon-lime soda, one and a half part Malibu Black, one part simple vanilla syrup..." He trailed off, slowly pouring the mixture into the glass before sliding it over to them. "And a dash of Ice Dust."

Ozpin felt their entire body seize up. "That's an oddly specific combination...Save the Dust, it would appear to be The Midnight Ghost..." They took a sip of their drink, enjoying the tingling sensation coating their throat. "The Ice Dust however...sounds like _Her_ signature...Who was the unlucky drinker?"

"Roman," Junior said bitterly. "They found him in a dumpster in uptown Vale, down the road from his apartment two days ago..."

"I'm so sorry," Ozpin muttered. "I know you two were close..."

"Closer than you think," he sighed. "His daughter is staying with me and the girls right now...She's not taking the loss too well."

"I can imagine." Ozpin took another sip. "Is there anything I can do to help? You need only ask."

"Actually...I was hoping you and Qrow could track down the killer..."

Of course he would ask them to do that.

"Junior," Oz started. "I know you want Her brought to justice, but-"

"Oz, please," Junior pleaded. "You and I both know that the cops can't do anything about this. And if what James says is true then-"

"And what _is_ the General saying?" Oz inquired.

"That there's a war coming. One I don't want to happen before we get closure."

Ozpin handed their now empty glass back to the bartender, hazel-brown eyes heavy in thought. "Let me talk it over with Qrow tomorrow morning. See if he's willing to take on the case."

"Thank you," Junior sighed. "Another?"

"Yes please. I'll be at the tables."

Ozpin hopped off the stool and headed over toward the stage, taking a seat near the middle of the dining area so they could have a good view of the stage. There were quite a few military officers present that evening, along with, if they weren't mistaken, a certain oil tycoon with hair white as snow.

The lights started to dim just as the waitress brought them their scofflaw, and the grand velvet curtains pulled away to reveal her. The young singer from Mistral was dressed in a elegant gown of red silk, long black hair curled and draped over her left shoulder, and her eyes burned like fire. She was accompanied by two backup singers in matching black dresses.

They weren't sure what it was, but something about the woman on stage made Ozpin feel very nostalgic.

 _"Do you think,_  
_You could fall for a woman like me_  
_'Cause I find it hard to trust, I need too much_  
_And I really don't believe in love-"_

Ozpin alternated their gaze between the stage and the other patrons in the bar, taking note of the familiar looking oil tycoon sliding a roll of cash to a man with a long black braid, who in turn handed him a vial with a red substance. At another table there was a woman with black hair and red eyes enjoying a few shots with some of the military officers, and at the one closest to the stage was a man with crimson hair, his arms tightly held around two younger women who clearly did not enjoy his forms of physical affection. Ozpin downed their drink just in time to catch the waitress's attention.

"Yes?" said the waitress.

"Tell Junior not to let tables four and twelve leave," he whispered. "The patrons at twelve are dealing drugs, and the women at four are clearly not... enjoying themselves. Have him have Mercury and Emerald escort them home safely."

"Yes, Mx. Oz," the waitress replied.

"Thank you," they said, and went back to watching the performance. Their brown eyes seemed to lock with the amber gaze of the singer, who shot him a smirk as she sang.

 _"Do you think_  
_That I could be the one that you seek_  
_'Cause baby I'm one step ahead_  
_You're two steps behind_  
_But baby I don't mind."_

Are you trying to tell me something? Ozpin wondered. Once again, the game between them had begun. She'd sing, they'd listen. She'd make subtle movements that they'd have to decipher. They'd only spoken face to face a few times. They weren't close, but they were familiar with each other enough to understand each other in this way.

As much as they didn't want to admit it, Ozpin thought it was a rather entertaining way of flirting.

 _"You need to stop for a minute_  
_Before you get too deep up in it_  
_Cause everything ain't what it seems_  
_It's hard loving a woman-"_

Ozpin's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Something about the performance was different tonight. But they couldn't figure out what.

 _"You need to think about it_  
_Before you get hooked on the venom_  
_And can't live without it_  
_Can't believe everything you see_  
_It's hard loving a woman._  
_A woman like me."_

Ozpin left the Lien for the tab, gently standing up and heading to the door, leaning on their cane as they gave the singer one last glance. Her eyes weren't focused on anything in particular.

Or anyone.

_What are you trying to tell me, Cinder Fall?_

 

o0()0o

 

The next morning when Oz came into the kitchen, they noticed Qrow wasn't looking at them. His red eyes were turned downwards as he absentmindedly poked at his cereal, cartoons mindlessly playing as a form of background noise. This wasn't a first, but it was rather unsettling.

"Everything alright, Qrow?" Ozpin inquired.

"Hm," Qrow groaned. "You see the news this morning? About that murder?"

"No," Ozpin admitted. "But I am aware of what happened Roman. Junior wants us to take on the case."

"Not who I was talking about, but it might be related."

Before Ozpin could ask any further, Qrow grabbed the remote and flipped the channel to VNN, where the newscaster began to speak.

 _"In other news,"_ the anchor reported, _"the Vale police department is continuing their investigation into the mysterious murders occurring throughout the city. The most recent victim was the Chairman and CEO of Schnee Oil Company, Jacques Schnee-"_

Ozpin couldn't stop the gasp that escaped them, nor the look of fear on their face.

"You okay, Oz?" Qrow asked worriedly.

"I saw him last night," Ozpin breathed. "He was at the Three Bears purchasing Fire Dust from someone."

"So Schnee needed a fix?" Qrow thought, listening to the report. "No news on the cause of death...knowing his family, they'll want to keep it under wraps how he really died...probably use the murders to cover up the overdose-"

"It was murder."

Qrow looked at them, eyebrow raised. "You're sure?"

"Yes."

The two stared at each other, saying nothing as the news continued. The silence seemed to drag on for ages.

"Well then," Qrow huffed, scooping a spoonful of Pumpkin Pete's into his mouth. "I think we have a case to solve."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Oz chuckled. "You're sure you want to take this one?"

"Sure thing," Qrow shrugged. "Let's hurry out to the station. I think I have a friend who can help us get the autopsy."

"Would that make them a friend with benefits?"

**_"OZPIN, THAT'S GROSS!"_ **

"I'm only teasing," they chuckled, ruffling Qrow's hair.

"Get off!" Qrow squawked.

"Maybe later. We have a murder to solve."

With a half-hearted laugh, Qrow quickly finished his breakfast and hurried to change into his favorite suit. Ozpin fixed themself some toast and jam, being careful not to get crumbs on their emerald green turtleneck.

 

o0()0o

 

"No."

"Come on, Glynda-"

"It's Commissioner."

"We need your help!"

Ozpin let out a soft sigh as Qrow and Glynda bickered back and forth on the matter. Peering under their glasses, Ozpin glanced across Glynda's desk, taking in every detail. There were notes and reminders for basic chores, paperwork for the HR department, the newspaper from this morning. There was a cup of espresso by the keyboard, and a few color-coded flash drives. Without catching Glynda's eye, Ozpin slipped the one of the ones marked with red into their pocket.

Red was always the current cases, according to Qrow.

"Listen," Glynda sighed. "I appreciate you both coming forward with this information, but I need to wait until the team behind the investigation comes back. Watts doesn't like sharing information with P.I.s and the press."

"But you're the commissioner!" Qrow bellowed.

"And there's a certain protocol we all have to follow!" Glynda spat. "Now, I'm giving you to the count of three to get the fuck out of my office. You've caught me at a bad time and I really need to focus on getting rid of the press hijacking our phone lines."

"But-"

"If you want to go around the rules, Branwen, bring your boyfriend next time."

"Fine," Qrow grumbled, giving Glynda a playful wink. "You'll be hearing from us."

"Sadly, I'm sure I will."

With a tip of the hat, Ozpin followed Qrow out the door, taking note of the coy smile the commissioner shot their partner. Though they said nothing about it until they were a block away from the building.

"Dare I ask what that was about?"

"The fight or the boyfriend comment?" Qrow replied.

"Both."

"Same reason then," he chuckled. "It's to keep up appearances. She claims I cheated on her with my current sweetheart in order to please her parents, and I get backstage access to case files when need be."

"No wonder you always seem in the know," they sighed. "You must have quite the life outside of work."

"You know it." Qrow's bright red eyes met with Oz's golden brown. "You grab the goods?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, I'm going to go talk to Junior. You look over the details."

"You want to split up?"

"You and I both know you suck at getting security cam footage." Qrow reached into his coat pocket to grab his trusty flask, taking a decent swig. "Besides, I need to give Junior my condolences and check up on my goddaughter. While you look over the drive, I'll take care of the footage and witness reports. I'll call Tuk and have him double check the crime scenes too."

"Alright," they reluctantly agreed. "Just be back before closing, okay?"

"Promise."

  
And with a turn of the heel, Qrow made his way down an alley, and Ozpin made their way back to the office.

 

o0()0o

 

When Ozpin returned to the office, they stopped just as they reached for their keys.

The door was open.

Oz knew they had locked the door when they had left the day before. It was routine. A part of their daily grind they couldn't forget if they tried.

But it was open.

Throwing off their outer coat and hat while turning their cane over in their hand, they slowly peeked their nose around the frame. From what they could see the office was mostly intact. Nothing had been disrupted. But there was a noise coming from the near the window. A soft melody cascading through the air.

 _"How can I care if it's not you?_  
_You smile at the things that I do,_  
_And then you say I'm as cold as November._  
_Oh you say I'm as cold as November. "_

Cautiously, Ozpin entered the doorway, and the entire world seemed to disappear.

Eyes turned toward the window she sat on the desk, long hair curled over her left shoulder. Her red silk dress was wrapped rightly around her, perfectly accented with swirling golds. She had plumage of midnight blue feathers protruding from her fascinator. Upon her feet were heels of crystal.

Ozpin tried to hide their disbelief. Of all the people they expected to find when they got back, she was the last person they ever expected.

 _"Oh please why don't you just let me go,_  
_Cause I don't want to remember how it was in may,_  
_Cause now it's the month of November._  
_That was may, but now it's the month of November,_  
_Your favorite time of year. "_

"Hello Cinder," they managed to say. "This is an unexpected surprise."

She turned her amber gaze to them, lips red like roses pursed oh so slightly.

"Welcome back Ozpin," she purred.

"What are you doing here?"

"There's been a few murders," she hummed. "And I heard the Wizard has taken on the case."


	2. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning signs become too clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

_"There's been a few murders. And I heard the Wizard has taken on the case."_

Ozpin prepped the coffee maker as the siren made herself comfortable on the loveseat. It wasn't their idea to have one in the office, but that's what happens when you let Qrow and Tai do the interior decorating.

Cinder folded her legs over each other as she waited for refreshments, humming a soft lullaby and pulling Ozpin's gaze back to her every so often when she'd change tunes.

_"Tell Me Lies?_ " Oz asked when she switched again. "Followed by _Fever_ and _Moondance_ , right?"

"You've got a keen ear," she complimented. "I'm very impressed."

"When you've been in the business as long as I have, you pick up a few tricks."

"I can tell." She smiled warmly as they handed her a mug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They sat in the chair beside the table, absentmindedly stirring in the crème and sugar. "So tell me, Miss Fall-"

"Cinder, please," she interjected. "No need to be so formal, given the circumstances."

"Cinder," Oz continued. "What exactly are you doing here? And how did you get into the office?"

Cinder took a sip of her coffee, humming contently as the she savored the flavor. "I had to give you something. And I couldn't just send it through usual channels. Not after Roman."

Something to give me? Oz wondered. "And what might this something be?"

Cinder set her coffee on the table and reached up to her fascinator, removing it from her head and pulling something from the lining. Ozpin's eyes widen slightly as she handed him a flash drive marked with three bear claws on the tape.

"Is this-"

"The security camera footage for the last month," Cinder explained. "If you're really going to be moving forward with the case, you'll need it."

"There's no 'if' about it," Ozpin stated bluntly. "We're taking the case."

"I see." Cinder slowly stood, walking over to the mirror to adjust her fascinator back to her hair. "Then I suppose I won't stop you. Although, you should know...this isn't a normal case you've decided to take."

"I know," they sighed. "I already know who the culprit might be but I have to look into this."

"Just to be sure?"

"Exactly."

Cinder nodded, returning to her seat as Ozpin sipped their coffee. "You're a strange person, Mx. Ozpin. I don't understand why someone would be so willing to go after Her."

"The Witch has been a plague on Vale for quite some time," they sighed. "And this time She has taken the life of one of my dear friends, and caused much heartache for several young children that person loved more than life itself." They set down their mug, watching as Cinder finished her own. "I can't just let it go, Cinder."

"I see," she muttered, setting down her empty glass. "Then I wish you luck on your Witch Hunt, Ozpin...Just be careful not to let the game go on too long."

Cinder hurried out the office before Ozpin had a chance to ask her what she meant. They hurried after her, but when they checked the hallway, there was no one to be found.

Cinder Fall had vanished.

As if she'd never been there at all.

Deciding it would be best to focus on the case, Ozpin hurried over to their desk and began to look through the flash drive taken from Glynda's office. There were five people total on the list of victims.

The first was a man by the name of Leo Lionheart, a local philanthropist in Vale. Rumor had it that the man was planning on running for Mayor in the upcoming election. A bit timid in person, but otherwise a good man. No outstanding criminal record, well liked by the masses, the man gave and gave until the end.

_Cause of death: Ice Dust Overdose._

The second was a man by the name of Li Ren, followed shortly by his wife An. Ozpin knew that name well. Li was a high ranking diplomat between Vale and Mistral. He was well respected and beloved by many for his kind heart and wise nature. The Ren family had recently adopted a little girl around the same age as their son, Lie. Now the children were in protective custody and awaiting a new home.

_Cause of death for the Ren parents: Ice Dust Overdose._

Fourth on the list was Roman. Kind, caring, slightly misguided Roman. Head of one of the largest criminal undergrounds of the world, he and his second in command Hei "Junior" Xiong keep the shady in check in exchange for being allowed to roam freely without too much trouble. Petty crimes mostly, but Roman had been known to get involved in larger projects for the right price. However, as of late he'd been preparing to leave the criminal underworld to focus on his family.

_Cause of death: Ice Dust Overdose._

And lastly Jacques Schnee. Head of one of the biggest oil companies in the world, the man was well known for his temper, his pride, and his insidious and questionably moral business practices. Ozpin couldn't keep track of how many times this man had escaped prison. It seemed as if the moment there was dirt on him, it'd vanish quicker than snow in the summer sun. It was well known Jacques had friends in high places. But not high enough.

_Cause of death: Ice Dust Overdose._

Somehow, all these people died of the same drug, but as far as everyone knew, these people had never met in the same setting. Leo knew both Li and Jacques, surely, but Roman had no connection to Li or Leo. And the only link to Roman and Jacques was Junior.

Junior, and the cocktails listed in the files.

Leo had been drinking a bit the night he'd died, and it was very widely known that his favorite drink was The Gravedigger on The Three Bears autumn menu. Li and An, as far as Oz knew, weren't heavy drinkers. But there had been traces of ingredients Ozpin recognized as a cocktail called The Coffin Varnish. Jacques was listed as had been enjoying The Rich's Brew.

And then there's Roman and The Midnight Ghost.

There was a pattern. A theme.

"I'll need to talk to Junior again," the whispered. "These are all drinks he can make blindfolded."

"Who can make drinks blindfolded? That's quite a party trick."

Ozpin's eyes darted upwards when Qrow wandered in, and they let out a soft chuckle. "Junior."

"Oh right," Qrow laughed. "He does do that." He wandered over to the desk after hanging up his coat. "Speaking of which, Oz, we got a problem."

"Problem?"

"The security camera footage vanished."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Qrow groaned, "that when Junior went to retrieve it, the entire thing had been cleared. Over three months worth of footage, gone. We're going in blind here."

Ozpin leaned back in their chair, running their fingers through their silvery locks. "Actually...we're not."

"What?" Qrow squawked.

"I have it right here." They lifted up the flash drive, an embarrassed smile on their face. "We had a visitor and she dropped it off."

"Who might that be?" Qrow asked, taking the drive.

"Cinder Fall."

_"The lounge singer?"_

"Yes."

Qrow let out a hard breath, pacing back and forth as he loosened his tie. "This isn't good..."

"And how is that?" they asked.

"Look, I can't explain it, Oz. It's a gut feeling."

"A gut feeling?"

"She's bad news, Oz," Qrow warned them. "Don't let yourself get hooked."

"I'll keep that in mind," Oz assured. "Now how about you look over the footage while I start compiling the board?"

"Sure thing."

Ozpin tossed Qrow the flash drive before heading to the closet and pulling out the giant bulletin board. It was still covered in all the information from the last case, so they'd have to clear it before even beginning on the new.

It was going to be a long night.

 

o0()0o

 

Tukson had brought some take-out with him when he arrived that evening, handing Ozpin a stack of files as he lay out the food on the table. While they didn't particularly care for curry this late at night, it was far better than going hungry.

"So what's the story on the crime scenes?" Qrow asked, snatching a slice of the naan. He'd long since forgone the tie and jacket, his shirt was undone, and his sleeves were rolled up, revealing ink smudges along his arms and, if Oz had to guess, some very well earned love bites.

"Same as in the reports, I'm sure," Tukson sighed. "No signs of foul play. No hair, no spit, no cigarettes. Nothing. It's as if they dropped dead."

"There can't be nothing," Ozpin groaned. "There has to be something, surely!"

"First off, my name's not Shirley," Tukson grumbled. "And second, if there was, I'd have caught it."

"You take pictures of the scenes?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah, just need the printer."

"Get printing then," Oz said. "We're in for the long haul just to set up."

"I have to be home in an hour though," Qrow said. "I got the nieces this weekend and I need to make sure I'm there when they arrive."

"Go on ahead then," Tuk chuckled. "We've got everything handled here."

"You sure?"

"Of course," Oz agreed. "We've got this."

Qrow smiled and gave them both a quick hug. "Thanks. I'll be in first thing tomorrow though."

"Sounds good."

Qrow hurried over to his desk and quickly packed his things, scurrying out the door faster than usual. He always got excited when he had the girls for the weekend.

Ozpin served themself some of the rice as they leaned back in their chair, watching as Tukson began printing off photos of the crime scenes and pinned them with the respective victims. Jacques was found dead in his home, as were the Ren parents. Leo was found in an alley near the docks. Roman in an alley near his home.

Besides the drinks, there were no other connections between all the cases.

"This isn't going to be an easy case," Oz muttered.

"I know," Tukson agreed. "I just hope we can solve it before I leave."

"Leave?"

Tukson finished printing the photos before sitting on the love seat, helping himself to the Panang. "Tensions are growing high between Vale and Mistral after what happened to the Ren family. A lot of people are preparing to leave..." He gently poked at his food, eyes downcast and thoughtful. "I was offered a ticket to Vacuo. It'll be one way, and I don't know if I'll ever be back."

"Is Patch not safe?" Ozpin asked worriedly.

"About as safe as Vacuo, but still too close for my comfort. I'll be leaving by the end of the month."

"That's three weeks from now..."

"I know...I'm sorry Oz, I know you need me here on the team but..."

"It's alright," they assured him. "I understand where you're coming from. If this is something you have to do, I'll gladly support you in any way I can."

"Thanks Oz," Tukson said. "I appreciate it."

Oz nodded, but deep down they didn't want Tukson to leave. It was hard enough getting this far in a case without him. But for him to leave? It was almost impossible.

However, Tukson was one of Ozpin's closest friends and confidents. If the man felt he had to leave for his safety, they wouldn't force him to stay.

They would make do with what they had and adapt in order to move forward.

Like they always have.

 

o0()0o

 

As the sun slowly rose into the sky, Oz felt a gentle hand on their shoulder shaking them awake. They never went home last night, so whoever it was must have had a key.

Either that, or Ozpin forgot to check the door.

"Morning sleepy head," came a silken voice. It was low, soothing, and rather authoritative for a comforting tone. Oz's blurred vision slowly began to focus as they sat up, the stiffness in their muscles sending slight pain through their spine.

"James?" Oz asked groggily. "That you?"

"It's me," he affirmed. "How're you feeling?"

"Tired and sore," they yawned. "But that's what I get for sleeping at work. What brings you by?"

"Qrow sent me along," James explained. "He told me what case you had taken on and I came by to see if I could help in some way."

Oz rolled their shoulders as they stretched, hearing a soft pop as they stood up. "Well, there were some questions I have about your contact with Hei over the past few weeks." Their voice lowered solemnly. "And about this war you let slip to him and Tukson."

James nodded, looking a little nervous. "How about we go to Forever Fall Diner? We can talk over breakfast."

Ozpin scratched the back of their neck. "Sure. I just need to change first. Can we head back to the apartment?"

"Of course. I've got the car downstairs. We can pick up Qrow too."

"Sounds good. Thank you."

 

o0()0o

 

Breakfast did not go as planned.

When they made it back to the apartment, the phones were ringing non-stop. Qrow was pacing back and forth with tears in his eyes. Yang was curled up on the couch, hugging Zwei as Ruby tried to comfort her through her own tears. The television was on mute, but the image flickering on there was undeniable.

"Qrow-" Oz started.

"She's dead," Qrow muttered. "She's fucking dead, Oz. She...s-she..."

James hurried over and caught him as Qrow began to collapse to the ground in a heap of tears.

Ozpin felt their blood run cold, the warning that Cinder had given them just the day before echoing in their mind.

_"Just be careful not to let the game go on for too long."_

It hadn't even been two days, and already the Witch had taken another loved one from the world.

Ozpin went over to the television and pressed the volume button, biting their lower lip as the anchorwoman read from the news.

"...as of this moment there has been no official word from police as to who is behind the murder of Captain Branwen, though many are claiming it is the work of the infamous Witch of Vale, who had been in hiding for the last twelve years."

"Turn it off, please," Yang mumbled from the couch. Without a second to spare, Ozpin turned it off, hurrying to unplug the phones as well before sending a text message to Taiyang, telling him to come back to them. There was a light buzz when Tai's reply came through.

**_Bing!_ **

_"On my way from the station. They asked me to confirm."_

_"Was it her?"_ Oz texted back.

**_Bing!_ **

_"Yes."_

Raven Branwen was dead.

The Witch's warning was all too clear to Ozpin.

_Give up now while you still can._

_No one you love is safe from me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took a little longer than I thought. Sorry it's a bit shorter, had to cut quite a bit of filler and fix some grammar errors.  
> Chapter 3 should be up around May 15th.
> 
> Enjoy!


	3. Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

Ozpin gave Qrow the rest of the day off.

He wasn't in the best state of mind right now, and Ozpin didn't feel right asking his friend to continue work that day.

So Qrow sat on the couch, letting Yang sit in his lap as she cried herself to sleep. Ruby had already dozed off by the time Taiyang returned to the apartment. James prepared coffee while Ozpin got washed up.

For about an hour or so, no one spoke.

They just couldn't.

Raven was dead.

Raven.

She was the strongest of the family. A strategist unmatched by anyone. She had risen in the ranks of the Navy at such a breakneck speed everyone in Vale knew about her. Everyone was sure she'd become an Admiral by the end of the decade.

But now that would never come to be.

And Ozpin felt sick to their stomach.

_It's my fault,_ they thought. _I shouldn't have taken the case._

But it was too late to turn back now.

Buttoning the black shirt they pulled from the closet, Ozpin's mind went into overdrive, trying to piece together all the parts they had thus far.

_A Philanthropist, an Oil Tycoon, a Diplomat and his wife, a Criminal King, and now a high ranking Military official. As far as Ozpin knew, none of these people had ever interacted with each other closely._

_Tensions are growing high between Vale and Mistral after what happened to the Ren family. A lot of people are preparing to leave._

_There's a war coming._

_A Philanthropist, an Oil Tycoon, a Diplomat, A Criminal, a Military official._

_All of those people would be great allies to have in a time of war._

_Is that Her game? Take out powerful people just before all hell breaks loose?_

Straightening their emerald green tie, Ozpin left the bedroom and joined James in the kitchen. Taiyang was sitting at the table with him, staring blankly into a cup. His blue eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Hello Tai," Ozpin greeted softly.

"Hey Oz," Taiyang croaked.

Hesitantly, Ozpin sat beside him, placing a caring hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Tai. Raven didn't deserve this. None of you did."

Tai bit his lower lip a he tried to remain calm, and Oz could feel their heart shattering.

Tai hadn't been this broken in years.

"We'll find out who's doing this," James promised. "I'll have my very best on the matter post haste."

"I'll call Tukson," Oz said. "Have him examine the area where...where it happened. With luck, he'll find something that can help."

"I just wish I knew why," Tai whimpered. "Rae...she wasn't the nicest person at times, I'll admit but...she was a good mom. Strong, ambitious, intelligent...she was the real deal."

"That she was." Ozpin looked over to James, who nodded in acknowledgement. "Taiyang, I know this might not be the best time but...if you have any information about what Raven has been up to the last few weeks, it'd help greatly."

"She keeps a notebook under the mattress," he mumbled. "She'd have me pull it out and write things down in it when she couldn't be there to do it herself. List of places she goes to, how much she spends, what she drinks and eats and who she's with...everything." Taiyang couldn't help but laugh. "It's funny. I used to think it was strange to do..."

"Do you mind if I go fetch the notebook?" James asked.

"Sure. If it'll help you track down the killer, take anything you need."

Ozpin leaned over and gently wrapped their arms around him, pressing their forehead to Tai's. "I promise, we'll find the person who did this."

"Thank you."

Ozpin made sure that everyone was going to be alright before heading out with James. The two of them arranged for food to be delivered to the house, Ironwood calling in a favor from the base to have someone placed as a guard, and Ozpin called Tukson to have him search the crime scene.

By the time they reached Forever Fall Diner, neither had much of an appetite.

Regardless, they ordered the brunch special, with Oz having a mug of hot chocolate while the general had coffee. Black with just a smidge of sugar, much like his hair.

"So James," Ozpin muttered softly once they were alone, "mind telling me about this war you're expecting?"

James took a sip of his coffee, brow furrowed as he attempted to find the right words. Oz had seen the man make this face often enough, it had become almost as much a part of him as his prosthetics.

Secretly, Ozpin found it adorable.

"Well," James whispered. "There's no concrete evidence, as far as the public knows."

"And what do _you_ know, James?"

"I know that Mistral has been growing their army quite a lot lately. And there had been talks of forming an alliance with Atlas while Schnee was still around. Now it seems like those have stalled. Vale and Atlas are on edge, people are talking...It's a pretty scary thing going on, to put it lightly."

"And now we're at a point where it's a wait to see who deals the first blow?"

"Exactly."

Ozpin mulled the news over in their mind. This war could break out any moment.

Meaning if they were going to catch the witch, they had very little time left already.

"We'll need to see about moving Qrow's family," they muttered, stirring their cocoa slightly. "As much as I'm sure Taiyang will want to help in catching the killer, the children need him. And Qrow being on the case with me puts the entire family at risk."

"I can get them out," James offered. "I have a friend they can stay with in Vacuo. I'm doing the same for Tuk, I can do this for Tai."

"Provided you can convince him. The man isn't exactly known for being one to turn tail in the face of danger, you know."

"Oh, I do," James chuckled, his face gaining a slight pink tint. "But I think I can convince him."

"Thank you James," Oz sighed. "Also...If it isn't too much trouble? I would like to ask you a favor."

"Anything, Oz."

"I'll need someone to take Tukson's place once he heads out. If you can, I'd like you to find a replacement."

James' eye went wide in surprise. "You...seriously trust me enough for that?"

"You saved my life, James. I trust you with that and more."

The waitress came back with their food, and Ozpin watched as James rubbed the back of his neck with his gloved hand. As brave a man as he was on the battlefield, one on one like this over food was always one of his weaker points.

_I wonder how he manages dinner dates with Qrow._

"I think I have someone in mind," James said, taking a bite of toast. "If you don't think having her on the case would be bad."

"Who?" Ozpin asked.

"Winter Schnee, my second-in-command."

"A Schnee?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"That depends," Oz hummed, poking at their eggs. "Is Winter next in line for the company?"

"No. It's currently in the hands of board members, and once she's done with school, her little sister Weiss is going to take over."

"And where has Winter been these last few weeks?"

"On base running drills and working with me. We have security footage, log in dates, anything and everything you need to verify it."

_Good old Atlesian Military,_ they thought. "And does she have any experience with this line of work?"

"No," James admitted. "But she's a quick learner, and one of my best."

"And she's trustworthy?"

"I trust her with my life."

Oz raised an eyebrow to that. It was rare for James to trust anyone so strongly. There were maybe three people in the world James had that amount of faith in. And they were one of those three.

"Very well," Ozpin huffed. "Have her meet Tukson at the crime scene. Tell her to give him the code words, "Violet's Garden." He'll understand."

"Alright."

The two finished their food in silence, with James covering the tab despite the detective's protests. The two hopped back into James' car and started making their way down to Junior's apartment.

"I'm surprised you have so much free time today," Oz commented. "Normally you rarely leave the base."

"I get days off every so often," he shrugged. "This is one of them."

"And you're spending it with me."

"Because the person who I wanted to spend it with is in a family crisis, and I'm helping the only way I can."

"I'm not saying I mind, James," Ozpin assured. "I just wanted to hear the reasoning is all. Helps me organize my thoughts." They peered outside the window as they stopped at a red light. "It's admirable what you're doing. Most people run away the moment anything relating to _Her_ appears."

"Well, you and I aren't most people."

Oz let out a gentle chuckle. "That we aren't, James."

 

o0()0o

 

Junior wasn't at home.

The police had taken him downtown for questioning.

The children were staying with Ms. Peach the landlady while Hei was being interviewed. Ozpin paced back and forth in the lobby, waiting for a chance to talk to Glynda. The Commissioner was in the middle of interrogating the poor bartender.

"This isn't right," James hissed, leaning against the wall. "Hei's innocent. He'd never hurt a fly."

"Unless in self defense," Ozpin corrected. "This is probably about the drinks that were used on the victims. Junior's the only one to sell all those drinks during the off season."

"And because of that, they think he's the killer?"

"Either that, or he knows someone who does. Even if he isn't aware of it..."

"That's bullshit."

"That's life, Jim."

James pulled his coat tighter around himself with a scowl. Oz understood how he felt. The two of them were close. And knowing that someone you care about was in a situation like this? It'd be enough to send most others into a fit of rage.

The fact he was so calm only cemented why people called him "The Iron General."

"Once we are done talking to Glynda," Oz said absentmindedly, "Tukson and Winter will meet up with us back at the office. We'll go over everything on my board. With any luck, we'll find some kind of trail."

"To the killer?"

"Either Her, or someone close to Her."

Both of them looked up when the door to their right opened, and Glynda stepped out with Junior right behind her. The poor bartender looked exhausted, with Glynda looking no better. Their shirts were loose, And Glynda's hair looked as if it hadn't been washed yet. Junior's tie was hung lazily over his shoulders, and his eye were much like Tai's.

Puffy, dried out, broken.

"Sorry for the wait, Mx. Ozpin," Glynda grumbled. "Mr. Xiong, you're free to go. Your alibis checked out."

"Thank you," Junior sighed.

"No problem." Glynda's green stare leveled on James for a moment before she beckoned Ozpin to follow.

"I'll wait in the car," James told Oz before turning to Junior. "You need a lift home?"

"Sure," Junior said tiredly. "That would be nice."

Ozpin nodded and followed Glynda into her office, closing the door behind them while the Commissioner closed all the blinds. "I take it that things are getting tough?"

"Understatement," Glynda groaned. "Please tell me The Wizard has something?"

"A few theories," Oz said. "Nothing concrete yet though. Still going over things."

_"Theories?_ That's all?"

"Well, if I had access to Raven Branwen's profile, things might jump from theory to fact."

Glynda reached into her pocket and handed them a small flash drive with a violet crown design on the cover.

"This it?" they asked.

"Everything," Glynda affirmed. "All the details I couldn't leave on the red drive, today's notes, even a recording of interviews I've gone through with others who were considered the culprit. Hopefully that'll give you enough to work off of."

"Hopefully. Thank you, Commissioner." Oz turned to leave, only for Glynda's hand to grab their wrist.

"Ozpin," she whispered. "Sharing information with you and your team isn't exactly protocol here. And not long after taking the case your partner's twin turns up dead?"

"What are you trying to say?"

_"Are we being watched?_ Does She have someone keeping tabs on you?"

Now _that_ was an interesting question. They had considered the possibility that The Witch had eyes and ears all over Vale. It wouldn't be that difficult to find someone to follow them all day and night if she did.

But then again, if She didn't have those resources, then it would only be paranoia.

_Question is,_ they thought, _is which scenario am I being moved into?_

"Oz," Glynda stressed. "Are. We. Being. Watched?"

"Can't say for certain," they admitted. "Not enough data. But...be on your guard. You never know for sure until it's too late."

"Alright."

Oz felt the grip on their wrist loosen, and a gentle smile graced their face. "Thank you, Glynda."

"Of course, Ozpin."

"By the way," Oz added. "You might want to take a day or two off. You're feeling feverish, and your palms are sweaty. We can't catch the killer if the Commissioner is out sick."

With a pleasant chuckle, the two parted ways, and Ozpin hurried out to meet James at the car. Junior was asleep in the back seat when Oz buckled up.

"Let's take him home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a bit more dialogue/thought heavy, but this is an important chapter. Well, all of them are, really, but this one has a reason for being this way.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 4 should be out in two weeks. See you then!


	4. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing in Vale, ever so slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!

James took Junior up to the apartment and made sure he and the kids were settled. Ozpin waited in the car, pulling out a notepad from their pocket and started to write down what they knew so far in the case. There was a lot of ground to cover.

_If I can_ , they mused, _I want to interview everyone who set foot in Junior's bar the night of Schnee's murder. There has to be something-_

There was the shuffling of footsteps and Oz turned their gaze out the window. Out of the corner of their eye they saw mint hair and a pine colored dress suit leaving the parking lot.

_What's Emerald going here?_ they wondered. She doesn't live in this neighborhood. They rolled down the window and waved. "Hello Emerald!"

Red eyes met with theirs, and with a curse she turned on her heel and ran. Oz jumped out of the car and shoved the notepad into their pocket as they gave chase. The girl ran through the alleyways, twisting and turning in an attempt to avoid them.

"Emerald!" Oz called. "Emerald, wait!"

"Leave me alone!" she screamed.

"I just want to talk!"

Emerald turned another corner and was climbing up a nearby fire escape by the time Ozpin caught up to her. Ozpin followed in suit, cursing themself for the leg pain they'd be feeling later.

_Why is Emerald running away from me?! And when did she learn to run in heels?! I can't even do that! I want to do that!_

_Wait. Focus Oz. That's not important right now._

Ozpin made it to the rooftop just as Emerald was about to pull up the ladder. As much as they didn't want to, they ended up tackling her.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"I will!" they promised. "I just want to talk, Emerald. You're not in trouble."

"Liar!"

"Why would I lie?!"

"Let me go!"

"Fine! Just don't run!"

Ozpin let go, And Emerald scrambled away until there was five feet between the two of them. Now that they were closer, Ozpin was able to get a better look at her. Her hair was shorter now, and she had a holster on her left side holding, what they hoped, was a taser.

And there were stitches on her right forearm.

"Are you alright?" they asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," she muttered. "Merc made sure of that."

"Of course. Would it be okay if I ask what happened?"

"That bastard from the other night," she growled. "We were taking the girls back to their place after you gave Junior the heads up about him. He ended up coming after me last night. Mercury punched him after he stabbed me."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. The guy has a black eye and a missing tooth." Emerald wandered over to one of the pipes on the roof, hopping up onto it and making herself comfortable. "Besides, a single cut is worth it to make sure those girls are safe. I've got a job from the dad of one of them. Me and Merc start tomorrow."

"A job?" Ozpin asked. "What about Junior?"

"He'll be out of here by the end of the week probably. I doubt he'll want the girls in the middle of whatever this is. I know that's why I'm taking this job."

"I'm not following."

"I'm not supposed to share details..." She looked them over, a tender smile on her face. "But since you are the one who helped me get here in the first place, I can tell you who I'm working for. I'll just put you as my emergency contact."

"You weren't planning to?" they teased.

"Thought it might be safer," she giggled. "You know all about that mindset after all."

"True." They joined her on the pipe, lightly rubbing their knee. "So who are you working for?"

Emerald took a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair as looked them in the eye. "Belladonna."

"What?"

"I'm working for the politician and activist, Ghira Belladonna. I'm going to be guarding his daughter while Mercury is being assigned to her cousin, Ilia Amitola."

_Belladonna._ Oz had heard about him and his exploits. Based on what they pulled from the grapevine, Ghira Belladonna was one of the most influential people in the world.

_But what was his family doing in Vale?_

"This is an interesting turn of events," they sighed.

"Sure is," Emerald agreed. "After what happened with Schnee and the Rens, the Belladonna family is getting ready to head home. The sooner they do, the sooner I don't have to worry about that red-headed schmuck from the other night. I swear, he's watching me or something."

"Does the schmuck have a name?"

"Dunno. Never caught it."

"Alright...And if I may ask-"

"You want to know why I was in the parking lot?"

"And why you were sneaking and why you ran."

"Leaving my resignation. Mine, and Merc's. And I ran because...well, you know my home situation back east. I was worried you'd think I had something to do with whatever is going on with Junior."

That makes sense. "I'm pretty sure you had nothing to do with it, Emerald. Though, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to ask you for what you were doing and where you've been the past few weeks."

"You don't trust me?" Emerald inquired.

"I do trust you Em," Oz sighed. "But I want to have everything on record. Not for my sake, but for yours. The police took Junior in for interviews. There's always a chance they might want your story too."

"Gotcha...How about Merc and I swing by your office later then? That way you can get his alibi too."

"That would be perfect. Come by at four, and we'll get everything recorded."

"Sounds good."

"Great. Now..." Ozpin looked over at the fire escape, a look of fear on their face. "Time to try and climb down the ladder..."

"I can help you down," Emerald offered.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

 

o0()0o

 

James was a little grumpy when Ozpin came back. Apparently, military officers didn't appreciate it when their friends ran off and left their phone in the seat of the car.

_At least,_ Oz thought, _James understands why._

The two of them remained silent on the way back to the office. There was too much to think about. Too much information. Thousands of dots, and not nearly enough to connect them all.

_Although..._

"Can you possibly put a security detail on the Belladonna family?" Ozpin asked when they parked.

"That's not in my jurisdiction," James sighed. "I'd have to be something that Belladonna requests himself."

"Alright."

"Why do you want security on them?"

"Call it a hunch..."

They made their way up to the main office, hanging their coats on the rack as the sound of bickering could be heard coming from down the hall.

"What the hell is that noise?" James groaned.

"Tukson and Winter, most likely," Oz chuckled. "I figured this might happen. I'll go fetch them."

James shrugged and hurried over to the computer while Ozpin made their way down the hall and looked into the room of one of the other offices. There was a woman with long white hair pulled into a tight bun, wearing a powder blue dress with a matching shoes. She looked nothing like a soldier.

_"And for the last time!"_ Tukson roared, _"I don't take orders from newcomers!"_

_"Why you-"_

"Excuse me," Ozpin chirped. "I do believe you're needed by the Wizard?"

"Right," Tukson mumbled. "Sorry Oz."

They watched as Tukson walked out of the room before turning to the woman in blue. "You're Winter, yes?"

"Yes," she said, standing at attention. "Winter Schnee, reporting for duty."

"I'm very sorry to call you on this case. And I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be."

"Pardon?"

"Don't be sorry for me. I'm glad that jerk is gone."

"Really? Why would that be?"

Winter shifted on her toes, biting her lip as she thought about her words. Whatever it was, it wasn't something she was comfortable sharing right then and there.

Understandable, they thought. "You don't have to tell me right now. When you're ready to talk, we can talk."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Not a problem. Now, let's go put the details together."

"Yes, Mx. Ozpin."

Ozpin smiled and handed her the drive from Glynda. "I want you to go over this with Tukson, print off what is needed and what you think might be important."

"O-of course."

Oz lead her to the office, smiling as Tukson and James were talking over details. They made their way over to their board, arranging the information as it came to them in blurs. Hair, drugs, witness reports, everything.

It was muddled, but slowly everything came together.

 

o0()0o

 

Ozpin was greatly mistaken.

_Nothing_ was coming together.

James had left to take care of the family. Winter was out getting dinner with Tukson, planning on bringing some for them later.

Oz was left alone to their own devices.

That was fine. They liked it that way sometimes. Gave them a chance to think things through.

Winter was given the task of interviewing Emerald and Mercury when they came by earlier that day. Everything was taken into account. There were no holes in their alibis.

Thank God for that, they thought. I don't know what would have happened if something came up that'd have implicated they'd be involved.

There weren't many new details to be added. Some people claimed to see a woman with long white hair and red eyes near the scene of every murder. The children in the care of the Ren family claimed to see the same thing.

Raven's cause of death was the same as the others. Cocktail poisoned with Ice Dust. This one was rather cruel, in their opinion. Half cup cranberry juice, one and a half ounces white rum, and blackberries. The Raven, if they remembered correctly. 

Must have been some kind of sick joke on Her part.

But besides that, most of the information Oz gained was useless.

The Witch isn't leaving any traces. I feel like I'm missing something. But what?

_"Still having trouble?"_

Oz looked away from their board to see the familiar stare of amber eyes and sleek black hair shining in the lamplight of the room.

"How do you keep getting in, Miss Fall?" they asked. "It's rather hard for me to know what kind of lock to get every time you break in. Knowing how would help."

"But I thought that was how you liked it," Cinder teased. "You were always one for the unsolvable."

Oz ignored that last comment and continued with their work. "So what brings you by, Cinder?"

"Came to see how the game is going."

Ozpin shot her a glare. "Lives are on the line. This isn't a game."

"To Her it is."

**_Her._ **

"What do you know?"

"Just that you'll be getting a call soon. You'll want to say yes to whatever you're asked."

"What do you-" Before they could finish, the phone started to ring. With a groan, Oz hurried to answer. "Ozpin speaking."

_"Oz, it's Glynda."_

"Glynda?" Oz scanned the room, brows furrowed in confusion.

Cinder had vanished.

_I barely took my eyes off her for a second!_

_"Everything okay?"_ Glynda asked.

"Everything is fine," they assured. "How're things on your end?"

_"Good. I-I wanted to give you some info on something."_

"Something?"

_"There's a gala being planned for a week from now. A lot of important figures are going to be in attendance. I'm calling to ask if you'd like to be my plus one?"_

"You flatter me, Glynda," they chuckled. "But I'm sure there are others more qualified to hold your arm."

_"True but..."_

"But?"

There was a long pause, and Ozpin could feel the tension growing with every moment.

"Can I swing by your office?" Glynda inquired. "It's better if we talk in person."

Ozpin nodded, letting out a soft sigh of relief. "Sure. Come over anytime."

_"Thank you."_

And with a soft _ **click** ,_ Glynda's voice was gone.

_Gala invitation? Wanting to come here? Something is going on._

_"You'll want to say yes to whatever you're asked."_

_And Cinder knows something._

Ozpin proceeded to put the board away in the closet, locking it up and setting to work on cleaning up so that Glynda didn't see anything that could put her in danger. Winter and Tukson would be back any minute now. Once they were, they'd go over everything once more.

_There has to be something I'm missing,_ Oz thought. _But what? Is it the alcohol? The Dust? The..._

_The Dust._

Only two ways to get Dust. You either make it yourself, or...

"We need to find a dealer...And I think I know where to look."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone.  
> Hope this chapter is okay.  
> Chapter five will be out on June 12th.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and have a wonderful day!
> 
> PS: Ozpin's comment about the heels has to do with how they conduct investigations. You'll see in chapter 6 or 7-ish.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a story like this, and I'm constantly doing research in order to get it just right. 
> 
> I'm going to try and make this one a bi-weekly release with the release days being monday/tuesday from here on out.  
> It won't happen often, but there will be songs sprinkled across the fic here and there.  
> The chapters will get longer.  
> All that jazz.
> 
> Other than that, there's really not much else I have to say here.
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
